No Place Like Home
by vamphony
Summary: 3x22. Emma and Hook are finally able to confront their feelings for one another when she finds that he made a huge sacrifice for her. One she never thought she could be worthy of.


_**I finally had the guts to write and post this! I've watched OUAT since the first season and I've loved it since the first episode.**_ _**Emma and Hook are my favorite**_ _**ship on there! I also like Mary and David (Snow White and Prince Charming) and Belle and Rump too. But, I don't know if I'll write about them. We'll just have to see in the future. I'm so excited to get this out and I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think when you're done! This is partially my version. I liked what they did in the episode and I literally screamed when they kissed but I put my own spin on things. And, I sadly don't own any of the characters that I write about.**_

 **Summary;** _ **3x22. Emma and Hook are finally able to confront their feelings for one another when she finds that he made a huge sacrifice for her. One she never thought she could be worthy of.**_

* * *

The leaves scud over the concrete ground and take small flights into the air from the small drift in the air. His mind relaxes and he felt the happiness of his life finally bubble up from within. The light he kept buried inside begins to escape from his pores, a small smile gracing his lips when Emma rounded the corner, coming over to him.

"You're a bloody hero, Swan." Hook commented as he spotted Emma sitting down next to him.

He honestly didn't think she would sit so close to him but it was a pleasant surprise.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "So are you." she replied confused, crossing her legs in the chair.

He didn't have super strength, or laser eyes like the movies. He couldn't read minds or move things without touching them like Hollywood lead them to believe. But he saved her and her family from the darkness, the villain living inside her, and he did it so bravely. How could he not realize he was just as much as a hero as her? Why does he not realize all the things he's done not only for her but for her family?

Emma pursed her lips and looked at him with all seriousness, determination clear as day in her milky green eyes. "I just wanted to thank you, Killian."

Hook's attention was fully drawn to Emma at the use of his real name. Her words actually seemed genuine. There wasn't one ounce of amusement, contempt or disappointment like he expected. His crystal blue eyes were fully locked on her as she continued speaking.

"For going back for me in the first place back in New York. If you hadn't-"

"But, I did." He interrupted with a smooth, silky voice. "It was the right thing to do."

Emma didn't respond but only nodded to herself, her eyes traveling over Hook's face, memorizing every trace, line and manly feature of his face she never got the chance to look over in the past.

He was a man of any girl's dreams, despite his past decisions and evil ways. He had smooth flawless skin, which was like a sheet of well-done cloth. The icy blueness in his eyes generated was a feeling like she was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of apprehension that stopped her right in her tracks the moment they had met. Those indigo darts - sharp yet still full of emotion, glinted under the moonlight above. He had high-bridged nose that was among his two eyes. His soft sharp lips were very attractive and captivating with one glance.

She wanted to touch it but she decided not to do so but continue speaking.

"How did you do it? I mean, how did you get to me?" she asked, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Well since the curse was coming, I decided to ditch my crew and took The Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I could to outrun it." he answered, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Emma could help but laugh.

"You outran a curse?" she asked, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Yup." he replied, popping the 'p'. "But, it's no surprise. I'm a hell of a captain." he said, a slight smirk on the curves of his lips, a hint of cockiness in his voice and she help but smile.

"And, once I was outside the curses purview, I knew at that moment the walls were down. All I needed was a magic bean so I could transport between the worlds again."

Emma cocked her head his answer, her curiosity increasing by the second.

"How did you get it? Or, find it? Those aren't easy to come by."

"They are if you have something in equal value to trade." Hook stated, unknowingly hinting at something that caused Emma's ears to perk up.

"And, what was that?" she asked with a hint of hesitation.

What in the hell could he have given to get a magic bean? Did he just have stacks of gold or a fortune buried away?

"The Jolly Roger of course." he replied as if the answer was obvious, thinking nothing of it.

Emma's heart seemed to skip a beat in her chest and he eyes widened for a moment as the weight of his words set in. His answer was so out of character, so far from what she knew of him, she just stared at him open mouthed.

She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. Her cheeks were suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so cute against her sun kissed skin.

For the first time in what felt like years, she found herself completely speechless.

What could she say to that? Was there a correct response finding out that someone gave up something they had treasured for _you?_

She could do nothing more but stare at him in shock and disbelief at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"You-you... traded you ship for me?" she asked, dumbfounded.

This had to be a joke. She _had_ to be hearing things. This wasn't real. This was just something she had come up inside her mind. It was figment of her imagination. He did _not_ just say that.

He traded his ship, his home that he had before she was even a though for _her?_

All kinds of emotions sparked inside her and felt happiness soak right into her bones. Of course, she felt slightly guilty that Hook gave up the one thing he loved for years but it gave her a type of satisfaction that he would be willing to give something that meant the world to him for her.

She leaned forward in her chair, a sudden thought creeping inside her brain. She gazed into Hook's bright, ocean blue eyes and gladly accepted the emotions running through her body with welcoming arms in comparison to the past when she did everything she could to keep them out.

She could barely contain herself. All this time the only thing she kept reminding herself New York is where she always wanted to be without all this magic and supernatural entities and definitely _not_ with Killian.

She had no reason why she tried so hard to run and push out these feelings the crept inside for so long.

Maybe it was because she actually felt like she belonged here as opposed to her past when she couldn't find anywhere she could be accepted. Maybe this town and the people drove fear into her because they didn't reject her like she had not only expected but was so used too.

Maybe it was because she felt _loved._

"Hey..." Hook whispered, hoping to draw her attention back to him and not the negative thoughts that had to running through her mind. From the expression on his face and the look in his bright orbs, he had already answered every question that had been skipping through her mind.

Their entire relationship she had been trying to run form what she felt and what he caused on her body, denying every little motion that coursed through her body the longer they spend together. But, he had always been there even when he was still a villain, always by her side to give words of comfort and support when she gave nothing but contempt and anger.

In a moments time, her memory brought her back to when the portal sucked them both away and it hit her how much it meant to have him by her side when she only wanted to think it was because she didn't want to be alone. The Enchanted Forest had given her many things to think about and she was thankful they went.

She had trying to run away from her feelings... run away from _him_ but now the thought of running only seemed silly.

She used to believe his glacier eyes were ice cold, that they knew no warmth and never shared loved. That's what she used to believe whole heartedly. Now she knew, the hottest fires always burned blue.

Her tongue darted out and slightly licked her lips as they started slowly leaning in. Their lips met and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled, coaxing shivers down her spine. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her. A rush of euphoric bliss enveloped her, making her heart sing with pure joy, her body exploding with sensations she never knew existed. Every emotion is fleeting, every thought giving way to a new one.

This kiss was different than the one they shared in Neverland. Of course, she would never forget the emotions she felt and how amazing his soft lips were but it was short and daring. Not what either of them had really wanted but it had been satisfactory for the moment. She had pulled away and pushed away, telling him it wouldn't happen again. But, this time, she wasn't scared.

When we broke apart for air, she rested her forehead against his and gathered some much-needed oxygen. His smirk told her everything and she smiled back, sinking into his hold, realizing how comfortable she was with how close they were.

The moment their eyes re-connected, she knew she didn't want to be anywhere but here with him. She didn't want to ignore her feelings or run from Storybrook anymore. She wanted to stay.

They smiled at each other and Hook couldn't help but think that there was something special about the way she smiled. The way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. She had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more human. He wished he could see it more often.

"You never fail to surprise me, Swan. Just when I thought you couldn't intrigue me more, you do." he teased with a soft voice, lightly shaking his head.

He couldn't help but chuckle before lifting his hand and brushed light blonde streaks away from her face so he could have a better look. He watched as she closed her eyes, her smiling growing wider and leaned into his touch. His palm rested on her cheek, leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched.

"I could say the same for you, _Hook_." Emma teased back, mirroring his smirk.

She lifted her arms from her lap and curled them around his shoulders, pulling him closer. She hadn't felt so exposed and open like this in such a long time. She had forgotten all what comfort, care and home felt like if she really remembered at all. She had forgotten all about what _love_ felt like.

Hook chuckled low in his throat at her response. His eyes glinted with mischief as he spoke.

"I told you already Swan, long ago. I promised you that when I won your heart, it wouldn't be because of any magic, trickery or lies. It would be because-"

"I'd want you and because you earned it." Emma finished for him, smiling wide, showing off her bright smile to the world.

She felt the blush return to her cheeks and before she knew it, she cuddled closer in his arms and closed her eyes, pure bliss on her face.

Hook sighed happily at her action, a huge grin on his face, and laid his head on top of hers, pressing kisses into her hair and wrapped his arms around her frame, the weight of world finally off their shoulders for the moment and all worries vanishing.

They both only had one thought as they were finally bale to have their moment of peace; _This is where I belong. This is home._

* * *

 _ **I hope you all liked it. This is my first Emma/Hook one shot/story and I'm super excited to post it. I usually write Damon and Elena and even**_ _**Ana and Christian now as well. So, I'm super happy I'm finally writing about my three favorite ships when I've loved all three for years. So, hopefully, after this story I finally am able to write about all three regularly. It never crossed my mind writing about Emma and Hook**_ _**too**_ _**but I'm glad I sat down and wrote this because I'm proud of it and I**_ _**love them.**_

 _ **Tell me your thoughts! I can't wait to hear them!**_


End file.
